Jam
Jam – piąty singiel Michaela Jacksona z albumu Dangerous. W teledysku do utworu pojawia się gwiazda NBA – Michael Jordan oraz duet Kriss Kross. Jam Nation to nation All the world Must come together Face the problems That we see Then maybe somehow we can work it out I asked my neighbor For a favor She said later What has come of All the people Have we lost love Of what it's about I have to find my peace cuz No one seems to let me be False prophets cry of doom What are the possibilities I told my brother There'll be problems Times and tears for fears We must live each day Like it's the last Go with it Go with it Jam It ain't too much stuff It ain't too much It ain't too much for me to Jam It ain't It ain't too much stuff It ain't Don't you It ain't too much for me to The world keeps changing Rearranging minds And thoughts Predictions fly of doom The baby boom Has come of age We'll work it out I told my brothers Don't you ask me For no favors I'm conditioned by The system Don't you talk to me Don't scream and shout She pray to god, to buddha Then she sings a Talmud song Confusions contradict The self Do we know right From wrong I just want you to Recognize me In the temple You can't hurt me I found peace Within myself Go with it Go with it Jam It ain't It ain't too much stuff It ain't too much It ain't too much for me to Jam It ain't It ain't too much stuff It ain't Don't you It ain't too much for me to Jam It ain't too much stuff It ain't too much It ain't too much for me to Jam It ain't It ain't too much stuff It ain't Don't you It ain't too much for me to (Rap performed by Heavy d) Jam jam Here comes the man Hot damn The big boy stands Movin' up a hand Makin' funky tracks With my man Michael jackson Smooth criminal That's the man Mike's so relaxed Mingle mingle jingle In the jungle Bum rushed the door 3 and 4's in a bundle Execute the plan First I cooled like a fan Got with janet Then with guy Now with michael Cause it ain't hard to.. (Michael) Jam It ain't It ain't too much stuff It ain't too much It ain't too much for me to Jam Get on it It ain't too much stuff It ain't Don't stop It ain't too much for me to Jam It ain't It ain't too much stuff It ain't Don't you It ain't too much for me to Jam It ain't It ain't too much stuff It ain't Don't you It ain't too much for me to It ain't too hard for me To jam (9x) Get on it Jam It ain't It ain't too much stuff It ain't Don't you It ain't too much for me to Jam It ain't too much stuff It ain't too much It ain't too much for me to Jam It ain't too much stuff It ain't too much It ain't too much for me to Jam Too much It ain't too much stuff It ain't Don't you It ain't too much for me to Get on it Get on it Give it baby Give it to me Come on You really give it too me Got to give it You just want to give it Kategoria:Piosenki